


Ruby in the Middle

by abucketfulloffeels



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Clueless Yoshimaru, F/F, Poor Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abucketfulloffeels/pseuds/abucketfulloffeels
Summary: It's not easy keeping both of your friends' secrets from each other.





	Ruby in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this headcanon of mine was kinda cute so I wrote a short story based off it. I hope it isn't too shabby, haven't been writing for quite a while haha

 It all started innocently and unassumingly, just as how many problems do before they start to snowball. For Ruby, it all happened when Hanamaru decided to let her in on a secret during a study session between the both of them.

 “I think...I like Yoshiko-chan,” Hanamaru mumbled bashfully, her cheeks flushed.

 “Eh...eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh?!” Ruby immediately straightened in shock. “H-how long have you felt that way?”   
 Hanamaru shook her head. “Only recently. I don’t know how to explain it, but even though she’s a little problematic and eccentric, I just feel that she’s a really sweet girl on the inside...somehow, I want to protect her and be there for her.”

 Ruby looked at her friend sitting directly across her. There was a small smile across her face, a little bashful and a little dreamy - a kind of smile she had never seen on Hanamaru before - and it was obvious to her that Hanamaru had fallen in love.

 “Oh, but Ruby-chan, can you promise me something?”

 “Yeah?”

 “Please don’t tell anyone about this, especially Yoshiko-chan. I’m worried that she may not feel the same way, and I don’t want to ruin the present friendship between us.”

 Ruby clasped Hanamaru’s hands in assurance. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

 

* * *

 Then things started to get complicated the following week.

 During lunch one day, Hanamaru volunteered to fill in a sick classmate’s library duty, leaving Ruby and Yoshiko to have their meal alone.

 “Um Ruby,” Yoshiko suddenly spoke with a hushed tone. “Is it okay if I tell you something that we can keep just between the two of us?”

 “Yeah?”   
 Yoshiko’s eyes darted furtively around the classroom before she leaned closer and whispered into Ruby’s ear.

 “I think I’ve fallen in love with Zuramaru.”

 Ruby almost leapt out of her seat, but managed to restrain herself, fortunately.

 “D-don’t look at me with your jaw open like that, f-fallen angels experience love too. Especially among extremely cute gir- I mean, someone like Zuramaru.” The tip of Yoshiko’s ears were exceptionally red as she stuttered.

 “Uh huh…” Ruby managed to mutter.

 “But please, for the life of me, don’t tell Zuramaru, okay? I don’t want to let her know. At least...not for now.”

 “Alright, I’ll keep it between us,” Ruby promised, and instantly she felt the sudden weight of responsibility pile on her shoulders.

 Keeping one secret was enough, but keeping two secrets from two equally clueless friends was eventually going to destroy her from the inside.

 

* * *

 Fortunately for Ruby, Yoshiko and Hanamaru were surprisingly good at suppressing their “unrequited” feelings for each other, and things were never awkward when the three of them hung out together, be it during class or during Aqours activities. It was as if they had never let Ruby in on the secret and the three of them were just regular, platonic friends.

 But when they dispersed and it was just Ruby and either one of them alone, that was when everything started to show and Ruby’s emotional dilemma started to surface.

 

 “I can’t believe myself, Ruby-chan! I’m such an embarrassing mess!” Hanamaru buried her face in her hands as she and Ruby rode the bus home from school.

 “What happened?”   
 “Earlier today during physical education lesson, I was really winded after the jog and Yoshiko-chan came and offered me some water. I’m pretty sure I looked at her in the eye for too long and she thinks I’m a weirdo!”

 “There there, it’s alright,” Ruby pat Hanamaru gently on the head.

 “I was totally blushing in front of her!”   
 “Don’t think too much about it. She may have thought you were tired after your jog,” Ruby reasoned.

 

 Ruby chuckled to herself, slightly amused at Hanamaru being all flustered over such a trivial moment, when she realised she had several new messages on her mobile phone. They were all from Yoshiko.

 

**_“AhhhhhhhHHH tell me if I was being too obvious or not Ruby”_ **

**_“During PE today I saw Zuramaru come back from her run and she looked kinda tired”_ **

**_“So I got a bottle of water for her which I thought was an okay thing to do”_ **

**_“But I realised who does that”_ **

**_“Like I was practically the only one in class doing that”_ **

**_“And Zuramaru was looking at me like I was being so extra”_ **

**_“Please tell my I did not blow my cover Ruby what do I dooooooooooo”_ **

 

 Ruby sighed, half amused and half frustrated that she had to be caught in the middle of their emotional tensions. After some thought, she crafted a reply.

**_“Nah, I don’t think she thought it was weird. Hanamaru-chan’s a little clueless like that sometimes, haha (^_^)”_ **

 

* * *

 After a long day in Tokyo, Aqours had to make their way back to Uchiura, and a long train journey awaited them.

 “Let’s go, Ruby-chan! Hurry before the good seats are taken up!” Hanamaru shuffled up next to Ruby as everyone got ready to board the train.

 “Sorry, Hanamaru-chan, but I’ve already decided to sit next to Onee-chan.” Ruby briefly glanced at the members behind her.

 “Yoshiko-chan’s just over there, why don't you sit with her?”

 “Just me…and Yoshiko-chan?”

 Ruby giggled. “Ganbaruby!”

 

* * *

 It was nightfall by the time Ruby reached home, and she was exhausted after the day’s travel. After washing up, she was just about to turn in when her phone buzzed.

 A message from Yoshiko.

**_“Are u free to talk now? Can I call u?”_ **

 Ruby was getting sleepy, but she figured that a short conversation with Yoshiko wouldn't be an issue, so she agreed.

 

 “Oh my god Ruby, I’m still shitting myself over it, I don't think I can fall asleep tonight.” Yoshiko was speaking faster than usual, her voice full of excitement.

 “Just because Hanamaru slept on your shoulder…” Ruby mumbled for what seemed like the third time in 10 minutes.

 “Her hair was so soft and brown…I just cannot… She was actually  **_this close_ ** to me, Ruby! On my shoulder!”

 Ruby hummed in acknowledgement as she heard some unintelligible squealing on the other end of the line for the next few seconds.

 “Ah… stupid dumb crushes can be painful sometimes. I’m getting all worked up and excited over this when Zuramaru just sees me as just another friend.”

 “You know…” Ruby drawled. “Actually Hanamaru…”

 “Yeah?”

 Fortunately, Ruby stopped herself before she accidentally revealed anything else out of fatigue.

 “Nothing, I’m just really tired so I’m probably babbling rubbish. G’night, Yoshiko-chan.”

 

* * *

 “You wouldn’t believe what happened during the train ride back home yesterday!” Hanamaru gushed while on the bus ride to school.

 Ruby already knew from her late-night conversation with Yoshiko, but still tried to act curious.

 “What happened?”

 Hanamaru let out a chuckle. “I fell asleep on Yoshiko-chan’s shoulder by accident…”

 “Oh, really?” Ruby hoped Hanamaru did not see through her pathetic attempt at feigning surprise.

 “Well, it was an accident, I just nodded off and when I woke up, I found my head against her shoulders and her head against mine!”

 “Hmm…how did she react?”

 “I immediately apologised but she didn’t seem to bothered by it. I think she seemed a bit shy and flustered but it’s probably just me imagining things. After all, she doesn’t like me in that sort of way…” Hanamaru cupped her face with her hands, staring out of the window wistfully.

_ “You’re not imagining things, of course she does,” _ Ruby muttered under her breath.

 “You said something, Ruby-chan?”

 “N-nothing!” Ruby quickly diverted the topic. “Anyway, have you completed the Math homework yet?”

 

* * *

 That night, Ruby stared at her textbook and sighed yet again, her thoughts nowhere near what she was trying to read.

 “Are you having problems with your homework, Ruby? You’ve been sighing a lot.” Dia noticed her sister’s predicament from across the room and asked out of concern.

 Ruby bit her lip. “No, it’s just-”

 “What’s the matter? You can be totally honest with me.”

 “- I’m keeping a mutual secret between two equally clueless friends and it’s just tearing me apart!” Ruby exclaimed.

 Dia raised her eyebrows in bewilderment. “You’re...what?”

 “Hanamaru-chan secretly likes Yoshiko-chan, and Yoshiko-chan also secretly likes Hanamaru-chan, but neither of them know about it. Instead, they’ve been confiding in me about it and I don’t think I can keep this under wraps much longer!”

 Dia’s eyes widened. “That’s quite a surprise, actually. I couldn’t actually tell from observing them during our activities. But...you do want them to know, right?”

 “I definitely want them to face their feelings for each other, but I can’t just tell either one of them outright. I’ve promised to keep my lips sealed.”

 Dia contemplated for a moment, then a knowing smile flashed across her face.

 “You have an idea, Onee-chan?” Ruby asked hopefully.

 Dia beckoned Ruby to come closer. “Okay, so you know that Valentine’s Day is coming up right…”

 

* * *

 “Valentine’s Day is coming up, isn’t it?” Ruby tried to comment as casually as possible while on the way back home with Hanamaru.

 “Yeah, I just remembered too!”

 “Speaking of which, are you planning to give chocolates to anyone?” Ruby inquired, starting to get into her plan. “Like maybe, Yoshiko-chan?”

 “Y-Yoshiko-chan?” Hanamaru blushed.

 “Yep!” Ruby nodded.

 “Well, the truth is, I do want to give her a box of homemade chocolates, but I still can’t bring myself to give it to her personally…”

 “Slip it under her table before school maybe?”

 “I’ve thought about that, but there are bound to be people in class who would see me doing that, it’s kinda embarrassing…”

 “Hmm, tell you what - why don’t I help you with it?”   
 “What do you mean?”   
 “On Valentine’s Day, you pass me your box of chocolates in secret, then I pass it to her under the pretext that a secret admirer wants to give her those chocolates!”

 “But...wouldn’t it seem kind of fishy? Especially coming from a friend like you?”

 “Yoshiko-chan usually doesn’t arrive in school that early so she wouldn’t know.”

 Hanamaru thought for a moment. “Um...okay then, I’m counting on you, Ruby-chan! How are we going to do this?”

 Ruby pretended to ponder for a moment. “How about this - once we arrive at school, we take the long route across the school garden that no one hangs out at in the morning, and you pass me the chocolates there. This way, no one can tell that the chocolates are from you!”

 “Great idea, that’s a deal then!”

 

* * *

**_“So you’re suggesting that I secretly pass you my chocolates, then you bring them to her?”_ **   Yoshiko asked Ruby after a short exchange of messages later that evening.

**_“Yep.”_ **

**_“But wouldn’t Zuramaru sense anything amiss? Since the both of you always go to school together?”_ **   Yoshiko was still a tad sceptical about Ruby’s plan.

**_“I’ll find some excuse to slip away, like maybe having to get something from Onee-chan. It’ll be fine!”_ **   Ruby reassured, praying that Yoshiko would buy her. Yoshiko was sharp and more on the cautious side, and if she did not agree, her plan would fall flat.

**_“Well okay, I have your word. If anything goes wrong, you better cover my ass.”_ **

**_“No problem! (^_^)”_ **

 Ruby put her phone down and grinned. Half the battle had been won - the rest of it all depended on what was going to happen on Valentine’s Day itself.

_ “Hanamaru-chan, Yoshiko-chan, Ganbaruby!” _

 

* * *

 It was Valentine’s Day. Hanamaru and Ruby made their way to school as per normal, but when they arrived, they took the long route towards the school garden, just as planned.

 “I hope Yoshiko-chan likes the chocolates,” Hanamaru whispered to Ruby nervously.

 “I’m sure she will,” Ruby smiled.

 

 Soon, they arrived at the school garden, right behind a huge tree that blocked the view of any student that could possibly pass by. Fortunately for them, no one else was planning a clandestine Valentine’s Day chocolate exchange by the tree.

 Hanamaru set down her bag and started to look for her box of chocolates.

 “So here’s the chocolates for Yoshiko-chan…”

 “Ruby, these are for Zurama-”

 Hanamaru’s heart froze and she looked up.

 

 “Ah, Zuramaru.”

 “Y-Yoshiko-chan.”

 There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, followed by a small shriek, and both Hanamaru and Yoshiko turned their eyes towards a pair of pigtails vaguely obscured by the tree.

 

 “So Ruby-chan set us up…” Hanamaru started.

 “Should’ve expected it,” Yoshiko quipped. “Seemed kind of fishy of her to take the initiative and suggest such a plan in the first place.

 “Anyway,” Hanamaru gestured at the neatly wrapped box in Yoshiko’s hand, “Are those...for me?”

 Yoshiko glanced at her box of chocolates, her cheeks starting to colour. “Um, they are, yeah, for you. And what about that, is it for me?”

 Hanamaru nodded, lowering her head bashfully as she tightened her grip on her box. “Y-yes.”

 An awkward exchange of chocolates ensued, both girls not daring to look at each other in the eye.

 Yoshiko shuffled her feet and Hanamaru fiddled with the hem of her cardigan sleeve, as if waiting for either one of them to make the next move (or for Ruby, who had gone unusually silent, to emerge from the back of the tree).

 

 “Uhm, Zuramaru.” Yoshiko cleared her throat. “I like you...kinda.”

 Hanamaru tucked a tuft of hair behind her ear. “I...sorta like you too, Yoshiko-chan.”

 What followed were subtle nods of acknowledgement, then Hanamaru turned on her heels, her face fully flushed, ready to head back to class and forget everything that had happened for the past five minutes.

 

 “Wait, Zuramaru.” Yoshiko clasped Hanamaru's free hand before she took another step.

 “When you mean ‘sorta’, do you mean ‘kind of but not really’, or ‘more probable than not’?”

 

 Hanamaru looked directly at Yoshiko for the first time that day. Despite her wishy-washy language the whole time, her expression was that of dead seriousness.

 Hanamaru chuckled at the thought of Yoshiko taking this exchange of confessions so seriously. “The latter,” she replied. “And you?”

 “Yeah, I actually, um, kinda like you a lot Zuramaru.”

 Yoshiko, who was so used to putting up barriers to her emotions through her fallen angel alter-ego, had bared her heart just like that. At that moment, she was ready to descend to the deepest pits of hell for eternity.

 Then Hanamaru squeezed her hand and smiled back coyly. In contrast to what she had experienced a few seconds ago, Yoshiko felt as if an angel had pulled her all the way back up to heaven.

 

 “So…that means we’re dating from today onwards?” Yoshiko managed.

 “Of course!” Hanamaru nodded.

 

 “Thank god the both of you finally confessed!” Ruby exclaimed as she emerged from the back of the tree. “Any longer and I would have died trying to keep both of your secrets!”

 “Wait, Ruby,” Yoshiko cut in. “So you knew that Zuramaru liked me all along?”

 “...yeah…?”

 “And Yoshiko-chan also told you that she liked me?” Hanamaru added.

 “...yup…”

**_“Then why didn't you tell us earlier?!”_ ** The both of them exclaimed in unison.

 “Ah…uh…” Ruby panicked as the glares of both her friends bore through her. “It wasn’t easy being caught in the middle okay!”


End file.
